


Addicted to You

by silentassassin21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "Addicted to You" music video, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anti-Heroes, Avicii, Character Death, Clary and Isabelle are thieves, F/F, Mainly Isabelle's but also kinda Clary's, Making Out, Music video inspired, Not quite sure who's pov it is, Stand-alone, Thief AU, Third Person POV, cuties being in love, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once everyone was kneeling on the floor, Clary turned her attention to the bartender, who had a small piece of glass sticking out of his forehead from when Clary had thrown it. She pointed the gun at him, her emerald eyes flickering to the register before meeting his gaze again. The bartender quickly opened it and pulled out all the notes inside, putting them in front of the short redhead. With a sweet smile, Clary pocketed the money and walked out, Isabelle on her tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing 'Addicted to You' music video by Avicii. Can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc9c12q3mrc

There was a chill in the air as Isabelle walked through the dingy bar, heading for a spot at the far wall. She ignored the many drunk men who were obviously leering at her and occasionally shouting crude things. She leaned against the wall, meeting the bartenders eyes for a moment. He gave her an unsettling look and she turned her gaze to the dartboard on the wall adjacent to hers.

The air became much colder as the door opened, letting in the biting winter winds. Isabelle's head turned and she saw a small woman walk in. She was in a beautiful, green coat that ended just above her knees, black formal pants and high heels that clicked against the floorboards. She lifted her head and took the scarf wrapped around her head off, letting red curls fall freely down her shoulders. Isabelle suppressed a smile at the sight of her, their eyes locking for a moment.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Isabelle saw her go up to the bartender and request a shot of vodka. She downed it quickly, and gave the bartender a piercing look. Seeing her hands grip onto the shot glass tighter, Isabelle reached into the waistband of her pants and pulled out the small hand gun, keeping it at her side to avoid the eyes of the people in the bar. She waited until she heard the loud smash of the glass hitting the wall before pushing off the wall, gun now in full view. There were many frightened and shocked shouts as her and Clary, who now also had a gun in her hands, directed them at random people until they hit the floor.

Once everyone was kneeling on the floor, Clary turned her attention to the bartender, who had a small piece of glass sticking out of his forehead from when Clary had thrown it. She pointed the gun at him, her emerald eyes flickering to the register before meeting his gaze again. The bartender quickly opened it and pulled out all the notes inside, putting them in front of the short redhead. With a sweet smile, Clary pocketed the money and walked out, Isabelle on her tail. Right before leaving, Isabelle picked up a few coins that had been left on a nearby table.

The two girls quickly got into the car parked outside, knowing that in a few minutes the cops would be there. They laughed gleefully as Clary drove off, their delighted noises mingling with the soft radio.

"You're brilliant!" Isabelle said, reaching over to plant a kiss on Clary's cheek.

Isabelle saw her cheeks redden slightly and she knew it wasn't just from the cold. " _We're_ brilliant," she corrected. Clary tore her eyes away from the frosty road for a moment to look at Isabelle. Both their eyes shone with exhilaration, perfectly mirroring each other despite the extreme differences in colour.

The wintry landscape flew past them as they sped through the abandoned streets. "Where to next?" Isabelle asked, pulling out a map of the state. There were many places marked, each in a different coloured marker.

"The purple one," Clary said. The place dotted with purple marker was a small jewellery store. "We'll stop at a motel, and then leave early tomorrow morning."

"Perfect," Isabelle said, a smile forming on her bright red lips.

The motel they stopped at was one of the cheaper ones, but their most expensive room wasn't too shabby. The girls dropped their large purse of money beside the bed, a few stray notes fluttering out. Their bags of personal belongings joined it.

It was pitch-black outside, with no stars shining through the clouds. Isabelle drew the curtains and turned up the heater slightly before climbing into the bed beside Clary. The redhead moved closer so they were pressed chest-to-chest. Isabelle looped her arms around the smaller girl, bringing her in impossibly closer. This was how she wanted to fall asleep forever; tucked in beside Clary.

* * *

The jewellery store was a family-owned one, with only three employees and practically non-existent security. It only took Isabelle lifting her jacket slightly to reveal the gun in the waist band of her pants for the man behind the counter to give them all the notes in the register. Isabelle shot a winning smile at him as they left, her hand entwined with Clary's.

They drove for a few hours and probably would have gone on for more if Clary hadn't demanded that they stop at a lookout point. The two girls stood behind the railing that separated them from a horrible fall down a cliff, staring out at the beautiful forests that belonged on a postcard.

"I love you," Clary said, turning away from the scenery to Isabelle.

Isabelle turned away as well to connect her mouth to Clary's. Her arm slinked around her waist, lifting her up slightly so they could kiss more deeply. Clary sighed into the kiss, feeling nothing but contentment.

* * *

Banks were some of the most difficult places to rob, especially in recent years. But Clary and Isabelle were smart; they knew which ones to rob, when to rob them, and what to take. Going into the vaults when there were only two people was stupid ( _Point Break_ had taught them that), so they stuck exclusively to whatever was in the registers.

The girls walked in together, Isabelle with a small gun in each hand and Clary with a shotgun. As usual, Isabelle was the one who got up on a table, a gun pointed in each direction to keep all the people on their knees, while Clary walked over to one of the employees and pointed her gun at his head, demanding he give her all the cash in the room.

He nervously did so, filling up the bag the girls had brought. As Isabelle heard the register _ding_ shut, she turned around to see Clary zipping up the bag. She jumped off the table, lowering her guns, and walked over to the redhead. She stole a kiss, which then turned into a series of more kisses. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't notice one of the employees pressing the panic button.

Sirens interrupted them. They broke apart quickly, Isabelle immediately drawing a gun and aiming it out the window to where several cops were positioned. Clary walked over to the wall and placed a bomb on it, setting a timer for 60 seconds. Neither girl noticed one of the cops pulling out his own gun and aiming it at Clary until there was a bullet in her back.

It was chaos; everyone was running out, screaming, except for Isabelle. Isabelle knelt beside Clary, who's eyes were fluttering and breathing was becoming shallower. She lifted the girl's head into her lap and tears fell onto her face. It took mere seconds for Clary's chest to stop moving.

Isabelle sat there for a while, looking down at her dead lover's face. Then she pressed a kiss to her forehead, closed her eyes and tucked a few notes that had fallen out of the bag into her pocket. Isabelle stood up, bag in hand, and walked out. All the cops looked slightly shocked to see her, but she ignored them and just kept walking.

A few seconds later, the building exploded, killing everyone within a mile radius.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this a few days ago and was itching to write a fanfiction about it because, HOLY CRAP, that music video is so amazing!!! I hope you liked it, even if it was pretty depressing and didn't exactly follow the music video.


End file.
